


Gatos

by nanananananalu



Series: projeto macarrão [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, discutido brevemente
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanananananalu/pseuds/nanananananalu
Summary: Renjun resgatava gatos. Sicheng não gostava tanto assim dos felinos, mas gostava de Renjun.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Huang Ren Jun
Series: projeto macarrão [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943269
Kudos: 5





	Gatos

Sicheng não se espantou ao ver o nome de Renjun na tela do celular quando o aparelho começou a tocar. Ele praticamente já sabia o que o mais novo diria na ligação, mas atendeu mesmo assim para confirmar seus pensamentos.

\- Preciso da sua ajuda. - o mais novo disse, pulando cumprimentos e não dando tempo a Sicheng para dizer nada antes disso.

\- É um gato de novo, não é?

Renjun demorou alguns segundos para responder. - É.

\- Onde você está?

Enquanto ouvia Renjun falar o local, Sicheng pegou as chaves do carro, calçou seus sapatos e saiu do apartamento. Ele já havia pensado mais de uma vez em vender aquele carro, mas no final acabava precisando do veículo, especialmente nos dias em que Renjun achava um gato na rua - o que era mais frequente do que Sicheng gostaria.

Encontrou o mais novo encostado na parede de uma livraria, segurando um pequeno gato no colo. Renjun ergueu a cabeça quando percebeu a aproximação do carro e logo caminhou até o veículo ao ver que se tratava de Sicheng, sentando-se no banco da frente.

\- É um filhote, eu não podia deixar ele sozinho. - foi a primeira coisa que disse a Sicheng, uma espécie de justificativa para estar levando o gato. Sicheng apenas fez um  _ hum _ , indicando que ouviu. Podia ter argumentado que Renjun já havia levado gatos maiores antes e que a razão estava bem longe de ser o tamanho do felino, mas preferiu não discutir aquilo no momento.

\- O que você estava fazendo na rua hoje? - Sicheng perguntou, mantendo os olhos na estrada. - A semana de provas não começa em dois dias?

\- Até parece que eu ia aguentar ficar estudando sem parar. - Renjun disse, mexendo nos botões do rádio até encontrar uma estação que tocasse uma música que o agradasse. - Além disso, Donghyuck e Jaemin ficam estressados demais com a proximidade das provas discutem sempre que estão no mesmo ambiente sem nenhum motivo e eu ia matar um deles se continuasse lá. Ou os dois. Jaemin tem o turno da noite no café hoje e eu não ia ficar só com o Donghyuck, não nessas condições.

\- Já é um avanço vocês estarem completando um ano morando juntos sem nenhum homicídio ter acontecido.

\- Tudo graças ao meu incrível autocontrole.

Os dois continuaram conversando enquanto Sicheng dirigia e logo chegaram ao prédio no qual o mais velho morava. De lá, poderiam caminhar até o abrigo de animais e deixar o gato.

\- Podemos subir? - Renjun perguntou quando desceram do carro após Sicheng parar na garagem.

\- Se eu não soubesse que você está perguntando para passar mais tempo com o gato, diria que é por minha causa.

\- Eu já te vejo mais do que o suficiente. - replicou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

\- Você magoa meu coração, Huang Renjun.

Os dois caminharam até o saguão e Sicheng começou a acariciar a cabeça do felino, que estava no colo de Renjun, enquanto os dois esperavam pelo elevador.

\- Há uma metáfora em algum lugar aqui. - Sicheng disse, sem parar de fazer carinho no gato. - Você salva gatos o tempo todo porque acha que não pode se salvar ou algo do tipo.

\- Não é tão profundo. E eu não acho que não tenho salvação.

\- Mas ainda assim não procura ajuda profissional.

\- Eu estou  _ bem _ .

\- Claro, e é por isso que seus dedos vivem mordidos, porque você está  _ bem _ . - Renjun permaneceu em silêncio, com a expressão fechada que ficava sempre que falavam sobre aquilo. O elevador chegou ao térreo, os dois entraram e Sicheng apertou o botão do quinto andar antes de voltar a falar. - Você sabe que eu falo isso pensando no seu bem porque me preocupo com você, não sabe?

\- Preferia que não se preocupasse tanto.

\- Eu me preocupo por nós dois porque você aparentemente não consegue ligar pro que acontece com você e se eu não ficar no seu pé você nunca vai resolver ir atrás de formas de melhorar seus problemas. Só… Me prometa que vai voltar à psicóloga.

\- Não posso prometer nada. - Renjun disse, mas sua expressão não estava mais tão fechada e Sicheng sabia que havia uma chance (bem pequena, pequenina mesmo, mas uma chance) de que Renjun seguisse seus conselhos.

As portas do elevador se abriram ao chegar ao quinto andar e os dois saíram. Sicheng retirou as chaves do bolso e destrancou a porta do apartamento em que vivia. Renjun colocou o gato no chão quando entrou na sala, o felino partindo para explorar o lugar assim que suas patas tocaram o piso.

\- Vou ter que limpar a casa antes que Yuta chegue e comece a espirrar e reclamar. Um dia vou perder meu colega de apartamento e a culpa vai ser sua e dos seus gatos.

\- Não é minha culpa se ele é alérgico a gatos e também não me culpe por você me amar e não resistir aos meus chamados.

\- Faço isso porque tenho medo da loucura você faria tentando achar um lugar pros gatos quando seu prédio não permite animais. - disse, sentando no sofá.

\- Falando no Yuta, onde ele está?

\- Foi chamado para fotografar mais uma sessão daquele grupo do amigo  _ idol _ dele.

\- Johnny?

\- Ele mesmo.

\- Yuta devia fazer uma sessão de fotos de você um dia. Você é bonito.

\- O que foi isso? Huang Renjun me elogiando?

\- É só porque eu quero poder continuar trazendo os gatos pra cá.

\- Claro que é. - puxou Renjun para seu colo ao falar e beijou o pescoço do outro. Logo os beijos mudaram o rumo para a boca de Renjun, que se afastou rapidamente para se posicionar melhor no colo de Sicheng, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo do mais velho e retribuindo os beijos. As mãos de Sicheng seguravam firmemente a cintura de Renjun enquanto se beijavam, as mãos do Huang pousadas nos ombros do mais velho.

Os dois se afastaram quando o gato começou a miar. Renjun se ergueu do colo de Sicheng e foi até a cozinha, onde sabia haver ração em um dos armários. Sicheng mantinha algumas rações para gatos no apartamento porque aquele tipo de coisa acabava sendo necessária quando se convivia com Huang Renjun.

Renjun ficou de pé na sala, observando o gato comer. Sicheng o abraçou por trás, aproveitando a sensação das costas do mais novo encostadas ao seu peito, seus braços rodeando o tronco dele. Renjun normalmente não gostava de ficar tão perto quando não estavam se beijando, então Sicheng queria aproveitar o momento.

\- Fica mais tempo. - Sicheng falou em voz baixa, já que sua boca estava perto da orelha do outro. - Eu te deixo em casa se não quiser passar a noite e amanhã de manhã levo o gato no abrigo.

\- Yuta vai brigar com você.

\- Eu digo que fiz isso pra conquistar seu coração. Ele nunca vai brigar comigo por tentar conseguir seu amor.

\- Às vezes eu esqueço que vocês dois podem ser estupidamente românticos. Como é que você consegue continuar comigo?

\- Ainda tenho esperanças de entrar nesse seu coração de pedra. Deve ter algum lugar pra mim aí dentro.

\- Sinto muito, o espaço foi todo ocupado por gatos.

Sicheng riu, segurando Renjun mais firmemente e beijando-o no pescoço. - Nunca se sabe.


End file.
